Healing Hinata
by Shoujo Ninja
Summary: "P-please… A-anybody... Please kill me-e." Hinata couldn't take anymore. she wanted to kill herself. what will happen to hinata Hyuga? will she commit Suicide or will someone save hinata from this hell hole? who will mind Hinata's broken self?


Disclaimer: YO!

I am happy! This is my first straight fanfic! No Hate! I owe this to my friend Kat! I love you! So anyway I **don't** own Naruto. So enjoy Healing Hinata. R&R!

* * *

The rain is pouring. The air is filled with cries and pains of a suffering girl. Her light violet eyes lay upon her blood drenched wrist. She tried so hard not to scream but it's hard not to. She continues to cut her wrist. Her tears fell on her cuts making it burn.

"C-come on! Please... make it stop!" Hinata cried as she grabbed her midnight blue hair. She hears the voices of teens.

"Please I beg! J-Just stop please!" she screams. She slams her head against the wall. _The voices they won't stop!_ Hinata screamed internally. Her vision became blurry. She feels something warm fall down her face. She puts her shaking hand up against her face to feel the liquid. She stares down at her hand and smiled. Blood. Darkness soon surrounded her like a blanket and swallowed her.

Hinata woke up. Her light violet eyes were sore, her head was pounding, her wrist was fully bandaged but it burned like hell when she tried to move it. She turned her head to see Neji who was sitting waiting for her to wake up. Neji was already in his school uniform. Black pants, with a white collared shirt and a light blue tie.

"Hinata get up we have to go to school!" neji said with a stern look on his face.

"No!" Hinata yelled as she covered her lavender Pj's; a large lavender shirt and black shorts. Neji furred his eyebrows.

"Hinata! Come on! Is school really THAT bad?" Neji asked. Hinata sat up and looked at her light violet brothers eyes.

"Yes! High School is a living hell! Everybody makes fun of me! They call me a freak, a disgrace to the Hyuga Family! That I was weak and nothing but a spineless loser who only hides behind the name of the family for protection! But you wouldn't know that feeling!" Hinata yelled taking whimpering breath between few words. Never; NEVER has he seen Hinata like this. Nobody knew how much she wanted to kill herself. How much she wanted to kill every last one of those high school bitches.

"Well then do you want to stay home with father?" Neji asked. Hinata eyes widen. She hated her father so much that he wouldn't hesitate to cut off his head.

"Why? The H-Hell w-would I?! I hate that man! No He is not a man. I-I hate that p-piece of shit-t! You know what he did to me?" there was silence. "He beat ME! He yelled at me, he called me useless, a no good daughter! He even called me an accident that went wrong! An ACCIDENT THAT WENT WRONG! And while you were over there having all those parties and having a fun time with your girlfriend. I was crying for you. I b-begged for you-u to come and save me! But you never did!" Hinata's face was red. Neji had never seen her broken; she was always happy and smiling in his eyes. He didn't know this was happening to her. It killed him inside. He pulled Hinata in for a hug.

"I'm sorry… but we can't leave you in the house alone. Father will be up soon." Neji said in the softest tone he can use which was his normal voice.

"When I leave go somewhere. To a park or something." Neji added as he stood up dusting the carpet lent off his pants. His backpack was already there. He swung it over his shoulder.

"See you when I get home Hinata." Neji slightly waved as he left the room. The midnight raven got out of her futon and but it up even though she has a bed; she prefers a futon. Hinata put the futon at the bottom of her small closet. While there she grabbed a black ruffled skirt that stopped mid thigh; where she wore red leggings covering the marks from her dad. She soon took off her giant shirt and grabbed a black lace bra. Her eyes danced over the brightly colored shirts and found a long black shirt which covered her bandaged wrist; with the word cute sewn in red. Hinata didn't put makeup on or nothing. She was more of a natural beauty well, she didn't think of herself like that anyway. Hinata took a deep breath and walked out her room door, down the slight curved stairs and stopped to but on her black flats. The light eyed girl walked out the door. The sun beated down on her fair skin. The bright sun made her eyes seem more of a clear color. She headed to the park. There was a few whispers and looks towards her but she ignored some of them. The air was nice but only a little chilly. She was happy that she didn't get to go to that hell hole of a school. Just the thought of the word school everything came back. Every name, every face, every word that she has been called came back to stab her in the heart. Her heart felt heavy and her head began to pound. _Can I make it?_ Hinata asked as her footsteps got slower, her curvy body became heavier. She could hear the whispers loud and clear. _**Is that Hinata Hyuga? Look at her such trash. Her eyes are so freaky! Ugh it's that girl. **_Her mind, heart and soul can't take it. With every word said she begged for someone to kill her. She was given looks. People called her crazy that she was insane and asked if she needed help. _ No! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! Kill Me! Burn me! Shoot Me! Rip my heart out! Somebody kill me! I don't want to live anymore! _Hinata paniced in her mind. She fell on ground.

"P-please… A-anybody... Please kill me-e." She begged quietly. As everyone watched as the girl sat on her knees crying. People walked by her ignoring her. It killed her.

"Why?" A voice asked. Hinata slowly looked up to a very bright blond haired teen with a handsome face. He was in a black t-shirt and orange jogging pants with black Nikes. Her white eyes locked into his deep blue eyes. Her heart pounded.

"w-what?" Hinata asked politely with streams of tears running down her cheeks.


End file.
